warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Brambleclaw eats a starling from the fresh-kill pile while sitting in camp. He notices Firestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe eating together, and the ginger tom suddenly raises his head and stares at the dark brown tabby warrior. Brambleclaw wonders what prompted his leader to look at him as if he was in trouble and hopes that Firestar hasn't somehow found out about the dreams he received from StarClan. Squirrelpaw soon comes over to speak with Brambleclaw, asking him if he's had any more dreams, and he is uncertain about telling her about his second dream. The tabby tom feels guilty for not honoring his agreement to fill her in on any further information about the prophecy, but worries that if he explains the quest to the ginger she-cat, she will want to accompany him on it. :He is saved from answering when Firestar comes over and tells the apprentice to go with Thornclaw and Shrewpaw to hunt by Fourtrees. Squirrelpaw resists the order, pointing out that she's been up there before with Dustpelt and that she just got finished caring for the elders. Firestar, however, remains firm, and Squirrelpaw, although giving the Clan leader attitude, eventually stalks off to join Thornclaw and Shrewpaw. Firestar then returns to Sandstorm and Graystripe, and Brambleclaw hears Sandstorm mutter to her mate that yelling at Squirrelpaw is the wrong way to deal with her. This prompts Brambleclaw to wonder if the ginger tom had just made up something for his daughter to do because he was upset with her. He worries if Firestar might have tried to get Squirrelpaw away from him specifically and again fears she might have told her father about his first dream. :Brambleclaw decides to focus his mind on the journey, thinking he should eat more to build up his strength. However, when he goes to take a vole from the fresh-kill pile, Mousefur calls out to him. The older she-cat scolds him for taking another piece of prey, saying he hasn't hunted enough to have more food. Cloudtail then offers to go hunting with Brambleclaw so he can catch more prey, and the dark brown tabby accepts. He hopes that that he will see Squirrelpaw to ask her whether she has divulged any information about the dream to Firestar, but Brambleclaw doesn't encounter her while out on patrol or when he returns to camp that evening. :The next morning, Brambleclaw again attempts to see Squirrelpaw, but he has to go out on the dawn patrol. When he returns to camp at sunhigh, he seeks out the ginger she-cat once more, but she isn't there. Brackenfur then approaches the dark tabby warrior and invites him to watch the apprentices' training. Brambleclaw is confused by Brackenfur's invitation, as warriors don't usually sit in on training sessions unless they're mentors. The golden tabby warrior, however, explains that Firestar had thought it would be a good idea for the dark brown tom to see one for when he gets his own apprentice one day. Hearing that the order came from Firestar, Brambleclaw grows even more suspicious that the ginger tom knows about the prophecy and is purposefully keeping him away from Squirrelpaw. Nonetheless, he reluctantly joins Brackenfur and Mousefur at the training session and spends the afternoon idly watching Whitepaw and Spiderpaw learn fighting techniques. :Upon returning to camp, Brambleclaw is relieved to spot Squirrelpaw and Shrewpaw sitting together. He asks the ginger she-cat to come speak with him, and in order to keep their conversation private, they meet behind the nursery. The dark brown tabby starts by demanding to know if Squirrelpaw told Firestar about the dream. The apprentice fervently denies the accusation, saying she hasn't spoken a word about it to any cat. Brambleclaw questions why Firestar would want to keep them away from each other if she hadn't. Squirrelpaw, wailing, claims that she doesn't know. She says the Clan leader keeps looking at her like she's done something wrong, but she hasn't. Brambleclaw believes that she is being truthful about not having told Firestar, but he wonders what else could possibly have triggered the ginger tom's anger at them. :Suddenly, Brambleclaw hears other cats pushing their way behind the nursery, and turns to see Firestar and Graystripe padding towards them. Firestar is furious at Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, saying that they're wasting time when there is work to be done. Brambleclaw points out that they've been busy all day, but Firestar snaps that there's still more to do and orders the dark brown tabby to help Frostfur get burrs out of her pelt. Brambleclaw is furious, as helping the elders is an apprentice task, but he moves to obey his leader's direction. As he walks away, he hears Firestar continue to scold Squirrelpaw, telling his daughter she must have better things to do than hang out with an inexperienced warrior. :Brambleclaw realizes that he has lost his Clan leader's respect, and wonders how this is possible if Squirrelpaw really hasn't told him about the prophecy. He worries about how we will be able to leave for the sun-drown-place journey with Firestar watching him so closely, and realizes he might have to choose between loyalty to StarClan's prophecy and loyalty to his leader. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Squirrelpaw *Thornclaw *Shrewpaw *Mousefur *Cloudtail *Brackenfur *Whitepaw *Spiderpaw *Sootfur *Ashfur *Ferncloud *Birchkit (Unnamed) *Hollykit (Unnamed) *Larchkit (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Longtail *Crowpaw *Dustpelt *Brightheart *Sorreltail *Rainwhisker }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 9nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 9 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc